


Electric Hearts

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, idk how to tag pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: He's nervous to leave Washington behind, to go to a new foreign place with only one familiar face. But what he doesn't expect is to fall for a teammate. Or for his teammate to like him back.
Relationships: Andre Burakovsky/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Electric Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first burakinnon and i probably messed up some of the characterisation so idrk... i hope u enjoy this and feedback is always always appreciated!

When Andre is traded, he can’t say he’s surprised, he hasn’t been producing that much. But he can’t help but feel disappointed. Maybe in himself? Or the organization? His moods are messy whilst he packs up his whole life in Washington, getting on calls with his agent, the GM of Colorado and Nicky reassuring him he’s talked to Gabriel Landeskog. 

Maybe it’ll be good for him, he can have a change of scenery, new teammates and staff. Honestly, he thinks that it hasn’t really hit him yet, the fact he won’t be coming back to Washington, to Ovi or to Papa. God, he’s really going to miss Backy, the person that’s taken care of him here and shown him all the ropes.

It hurts to leave Washington behind, the place where he’s found so much success even managing to win a fucking cup with this team. In the place he’s managed to forge friendships he hopes will last for a lifetime. Here, where fans love him and he loves the fans and their energy.

* * *

When he flies to Denver from Malmö, he’s nervous. The lady in the seat next to him has probably glared at him a million times for tapping his foot that rapidly when she’s trying to sleep. He keeps thinking of worst case scenarios, what if the team hates him or they try to trade him away immediately. What if he can’t produce here either? Obviously Grubi’s going to be here but that doesn’t mean that the rest of the team will like him.

Andre’s the type of person to overthink and honestly it’s bad. He doesn’t know how to stop himself and he thinks he might go insane if he keeps thinking of these scenarios so he distracts himself with mindless games on his phone, occupying himself till the plane lands.

Upon reaching arrivals he can see a huge sign for him being held up by Grubi. He’s so fucking relieved that there’s a familiar face in this foreign city where everything is new he could actually burst out crying in the middle of this arrivals hall.

Grubi herds him into his car and he lets out a sigh of relief, he feels as if he can finally relax in the warm, familiar presence of Grubi, this tiny bit of Washington right here in Denver. “So, welcome to your new home” Grubi starts, “I really do hope you enjoy it here, the team is really amazing and I’m sure everyone will love you.”

“Thanks Grubi,” right after saying that Andre yawns so Grubi starts driving. Looking out the window Andre already misses the familiar scenery of Washington. It seems dumb, players get traded all the time, why should this feel so weird for him? But he’s already so tired of this foreign scenery and thinking about meeting all these new people who he’s only ever seen on the other side of the ice.

Once they reach the hotel he checks in and promptly passes out after Grubi tells him he’ll pick him up for team breakfast that Gabriel Landeskog has organised in an attempt of team bonding.

* * *

Arriving at breakfast the next morning he can already see it’s chaotic. Erik Johnson is gesturing wildly whilst making some sort of animal noise? Neighing? Gabriel is trying to distribute food evenly to the whole team and Nathan Mackinnon looks angry?

This team breakfast hasn’t even started properly and Andre is already slightly afraid of what is going to happen. There’s only one free seat left since Andre has been standing in the doorway for so long and it’s opposite Mackinnon, who looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here.

Sliding into his seat smoothly he introduces himself to the surrounding teammates and suddenly Mackinnon speaks up “You should shoot more.” It’s a bit shocking considering he hasn’t even properly met this guy before and he’s already lecturing him on hockey.

“Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Landeskog speaks up after that, “Sorry about Nate, he has a one track mind, he’ll only ever talk about hockey so it’s best to just learn to tune him out early.” He laughs after he says that but Mackinnon looks even angrier so Andre doesn’t say anymore.

“I stayed up watching your game tape, you need to shoot more. I know you can and it’ll help your game but you can’t keep producing if you don’t shoot more,” is what Nate justifies the first thing he said with. He sounds so serious that Andre can only nod at what he’s saying.

At the end of that breakfast Mackinnon comes up to him to gruffly demand practicing with him tomorrow at some ungodly hour. He groans internally and asks “Do you think Grubi will be willing to get up that early to pick me up?” Surprisingly Mackinnon looks understanding and Andre breathes in relief but that moment is promptly shattered when he says “I’ll pick you up, be ready by 6,” and he just leaves.

Andre stands there probably looking like a fucking idiot before Grubi comes up and throws an arm around him, “Are you getting to know Nate Dogg? I’m proud of you, you’re growing up,” he jokes. Andre shrugs him off, glaring, “I’ve been dragged into practice at 6am with Mackinnon tomorrow, I’m not feeling particularly friendly right now.”

* * *

True to his word, Nathan Mackinnon shows up outside Andre’s hotel at 6am sharp the next morning. Andre is still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes but Mackinnon looks awake already. He’s pulling out his most lethal puppy dog eyes (no one in Washington can say no to these) to ask for coffee when Nate gestures towards the cupholder. It’s not his order but it tastes fine so he gulps it down, needing the caffeine if he’s going to make it through the next few hours.

Getting to the rink he sees Mikko and Cale have also been roped into this. Nate goes off to get someone to open the rink while he chats to Mikko. Entering the rink feels like coming home. It never matters what rink he’s in, just breathing in the scent of ice and feeling the cool air on his skin already makes him feel like he’s come home.

They all troop out onto the ice after changing into their gear and Andre feels slightly out of place in this new red and blue gear. Once Mackinnon takes off across the ice Andre feels his breath has been stolen from him. The way Mackinnon streaks across the ice, the lines of his body, the speed he has for someone his size is breathtaking. He knew Mackinnon was good but he didn’t expect this gracefulness on the ice, this absolute beauty that is in front of him.

Mikko catches him staring and laughs, “Looks great right? You’re not the only one who’s been awed but you might be the first one to look at him like that,” at that comment Andre shakes himself out of his reverie and stares blankly at Mikko before taking off himself, giving himself the goal of stealing the puck Nate is playing with.

They play keepaway for a while but Nate starts shooting pucks towards the net so they practice their shots until the rest of the team wanders in for morning practice. Whilst everyone else is warming up, Andre decides to go to Nate and headbutt him in an attempt to get him to loosen up and relax. Nate looks at him confusedly before slowly butting Andre’s head back. Andre grins so brightly he can see Grubi giving him a concerned look from where he’s doing his stretches a little ways away.

Mackinnon smiles tentatively at him and Andre’s heart flutters. It’s the first time he’s seen a smile from Mackinnon and oh no, it’s definitely not going well. He manages to stutter out a “You can call me Burky, since we’re friends now,” before immediately flushing cause since when has he cared about what other people call him.

But Nate only smiles and says “If that’s the case then call me Nate.”

They start hanging out more and Andre’s almost always at Nate’s apartment, eating all his food and playing video games using Nate’s huge TV screen. This only serves to intensify his crush on Nate. His teammates definitely chirp him loads about spending that much time with Nate but he can see they’re relieved he fits in, Grubi the most. So then of course he has to ruin it with his feelings all coming to the surface a few months into the season.

* * *

They’re in a bar somewhere in Denver celebrating a win and Andre finally getting his own apartment. He’s decided he needs to get over Nate, feelings and teammates never mix well together, you’d have thought he learnt that already from juniors but his traitorous heart has decided otherwise.

He does what he does best, he hooks different men in using his smile, his eyes and his ass. He knows he’s cute and he uses it to his advantage. His teammates keep handing him shots and he’s drunk but not incoherent, the perfect point in the night to go to the dance floor and find someone to take him home. It was difficult to pick up in Washington so he uses the fact that no one in Denver knows him yet to find another man to dance with.

The man introduces himself as Colin, then proceeds to say something about where he works. It totally flies over Andre’s head but this guy is built, blonde and probably exactly what Andre needs tonight. Though before he can leave Nate comes up to stop him. He looks extremely drunk and the slur in his words definitely support that. “Don’t want you to go home with him, come home with me sweetheart. I’ll be better than him, I promise,” is probably what he’s trying to tell Andre.

Andre knows this is a mortifyingly bad idea, especially the consequences of doing this but he’s going to take any chance he gets to have Nate once, just this once before getting over him. 

They get an Uber back to Nate’s place and the second they step through the door Nate pushes him against the door boxing him in before kissing him fiercely, sucking on his bottom lip. “Bet your lips would look gorgeous on my cock, fucking hell. They’ve been driving me absolutely crazy.”

Andre lets out a long whine at that, arching into Nate. It’s insane how just hearing Nate say that in his low grumbly voice can turn him on that much. “Can you please fuck me tonight?” is what Andre moans out before being dragged to Nate’s bedroom and thrown onto the bed. 

“Strip and lie on the bed ass up,” is what Nate commands before quickly throwing all his clothes off. He digs out the lube and condoms from his bedside table and climbs back up towards Andre, sucking and nipping on his neck trying to find his sensitive spots. Andre moans loudly when Nate sucks behind his ears and when Nate sucks harder he knows it’s going to leave a mark.

Quickly squirting the lube out and warming it up slightly, Nate traces Andre’s rim. Andre whines at Nate to get him to hurry up and soon Nate inches his finger into Andre’s asshole slowly letting him get used to the intrusion before going any further. When he’s loose enough and Nate has his second finger in, Nate crooks them and hits his prostate spot on. Andre throws his head back and keens in pleasure, his cock leaking more precum from the angry red head.

“Get in me, you asshole. I’m ready,” whines Andre almost desperate enough to start begging. Thankfully Nate listens to him and rolls on the condom before slowly entering Andre. His dick is long and so very thick, it stretches Andre more than three fingers and he relishes the burn. 

When Nate starts thrusting, he hits Andre’s prostate relentlessly, leaving him a whiny, moaning mess. Nate starts groaning compliments, “So fuckin’ perfect for me Burky. Your ass clenching around my dick, could stay here forever.” It makes Andre arch his back further, thrusting back, helping Nate keep his rhythm.

Andre knows it’s not going to take long for him to cum, he’s moaning at Nate to go faster, to go harder incoherently but somehow Nate understands and suddenly he’s hitting Andre’s prostate with even more force. It only takes a few more thrusts before Andre is clenched tightly around Nate’s dick, cum shooting so hard out of him some of it hits his chin.

Nate continues chasing his own orgasm, finally coming when Andre clenches down on him again, filling up the condom before collapsing on Andre. When Nate comes to he quickly ties off the condom before pulling Andre close for cuddles.

* * *

The next morning Andre wakes up alone to the smell of eggs. As he pads down to the kitchen after pulling on some clothes, he can hear Nate humming along to something but when Nate turns around there’s something in his expression that makes Andre feel unsettled.

Nate plates up the eggs and stays silent when Andre beams up at him and thanks him for the eggs. “I’m so sorry for yesterday, we can forget about it and just go back to being friends. I didn’t mean to do it” is what Nate starts the conversation with. 

Andre can feel the blood rushing to his ears and his appetite leaving him immediately. He replies with “I understand, sorry for that. We can totally be friends, I’ll see you at practice tomorrow?” and he watches Nate nod before saying “I think I’ll head back now. Bye!” as Nate watches him confusedly.

He runs away like the coward he is but he can already feel his heart breaking. He calls Mikko to pick him up, the person he knows he can turn to in this situation. Mikko would never tell anyone. If he cries in the car, that’s between him and Mikko, no one else has to know.  
It hurts tenfold because he expected it and he still had hopes but those had crashed and burned leaving Andre to pick up the pieces by himself hoping it won’t affect the team and he won’t be traded for the second time in two years.

The team notices the change because of course they do, they practically live in each other's pockets. Grubi and Gabe try to get him to talk about it especially when they see Andre swerving Nate and never going home with him anymore. He feels bad because he knows he’s worrying them but at the same time he knows there are chances Grubi might tell Papa and Gabe is much closer to Nate.

He tries so hard to act normal around Nate but it’s so goddamn hard when he’s still trying to mend his broken heart and pretend he doesn’t have feelings for Nate. Mikko tries to get him to go out and do some fun things around Denver but it always leads to Andre getting distracted then moping extra hard afterwards when he gets back home.

It’s not only painful for him but the entire team has no idea what changed overnight. Going from extremely close to strangers off the ice. Some ignore it as it doesn’t affect anything on the ice, they’re professionals. But he knows how worried his teammates are, not just about him but also about Nate. He tells himself everyday he won’t let his emotions get the best of him and that he’ll respect Nate’s wishes but it’s certainly getting harder and harder whilst spending so much time with him.

* * *

It comes as a relief when the season is on hold. Obviously it’s not good in the sense there’s no hockey but he finally can escape back to Malmö and fix his shattered heart. Mikko keeps telling him Nate is just as mopey and lost but Andre refuses to believe it. He definitely regrets sleeping with Andre. Why else would he have been sorry? 

After the league decides they’re postponing the season, Andre leaves straight to Malmö without saying bye to anyone. He only has one goal during this break and it’s to get over Nate. He slightly regrets just skipping town without telling anyone when Mikko facetimes him to chew him out but when Mikko sees his sad puppy dog eyes, as he’s still moping about Nate, he instantly forgives him.

He catches himself daydreaming about wide blue eyes, cropped blonde hair and the feeling of strong, sturdy muscles underneath his fingers and he can’t stop. It’s like Nathan Mackinnon has reeled him in by his heart and refuses to let go. Andre knows it’s his own fault for falling for a teammate but the heart wants what it wants right?

He spends his days stuffing himself full with his mom’s cooking, going to the rink to get yelled at by his father and thinking about Nate. He facetimes the rest of the team sometimes but most of the guys are trying to make the most of their time with families.

His iPad seems hellbent on shoving Nate into his face, with almost everything in his recommended page being something about Nate. Whether it be highlights, fights or interviews. The worst part about it all? He still feels himself growing hot whenever he watches Nate fight.

His parents have sensed something is off but they’ve probably decided it’s something to do with not having hockey. Not only that but it’s lonely in Sweden. Going from being surrounded by teammates twenty four-seven to being alone in a much too large apartment is a jarring contrast.

Gabe calls at least once a week to check in and it always seems like he wants to ask something else but Andre always manages to steer the conversation over to Gabe’s dog or whatever he’s doing to spend time in quarantine.

The one person that he’s never contacted and has never contacted him is Nate. It hurts a bit, going from pretty much best friends to virtual strangers in such a short time, but Andre needs to protect his own heart and the team. Maybe it’s just for the best.

He may have jerked off once (more like a hundred times) to Nate’s highlights and fight videos, which obviously wasn’t helping him get over Nate. He feels so fucking guilty every single time it happens but he can’t seem to stop himself and his goddamn heart. 

By the time the return to play plan is finalised Andre is bored out of his mind. He’s still training and going to the gym but going everyday by himself is becoming a tiring routine. He’s so excited to get back to Denver and see his team again he yells, his mom comes rushing in worried but he’s jumping up and down overjoyed about getting hockey back.

* * *

Arriving in Denver and going back to training is a dream come true. He tries to avoid Nate and relies mostly on Grubi to drive him around but one day he gets cornered by Gabe. It’s slightly intimidating being singled out by the captain after practice but Gabe just tells him to come over for lunch. 

When they sit down, Gabe immediately gets straight to the point, “What the fuck is going on with you and Nate?” Andre freezes in the midst of shovelling pasta into his mouth. “You’re going to have to spend the entire playoff run with him since we’re going into the bubble. You aren’t going to be able to avoid him, so I suggest you just tell me now.” 

Andre can feel himself start shaking, he doesn’t dare look at Gabe before quietly replying, “We slept with each other but he doesn’t like me back, I swear I’ll be better and I won’t let it affect the team.”

Gabe lets out a sigh, “Andre, I’m not talking about it affecting the team. I can see how it’s affecting you. You aren’t sleeping properly and you’re always so fidgety around Nate. I’m worried, not just as your captain but as your friend. I’m always going to be here for you.” 

At that Andre breaks down, he hasn’t even told Mikko the full extent of his feelings for Nate but it all comes tumbling out in a mess of Swedish. By the end of his explanation he’s exhausted. The fact that Nate doesn’t like him and never will is so tiring. He hates falling for people. 

“For what it’s worth I think Nate really likes you. I’ve never seen him act like this around anyone else. You both need to communicate, it might be difficult but it will definitely take this stress off you both and god knows you don’t need that for the playoffs.” 

Gabe leaves it at that and lets Andre nap on his couch before feeding him dinner. Andre walks out determined to fix his problems. He’s absolutely sure that talking things out with Nate will help him get over his feelings and he still refuses to believe Mikko and Gabe. Nate explicitly told him that he doesn’t have feelings for Andre and that’s fine.

The day before they’re due to set off for the bubble, Andre asks Nate if he can come over. It’s an awkward car ride and once they get to the apartment it’s even more awkward. They settle on the couch but with a distance that wouldn’t have been there before. Before Andre can get any words out Nate speaks up, “I’m sorry for how I treated you but there’s something I haven’t told you,” out of the corner of his eye, Andre sees Nate swallow. “I really like you and it’s totally fine if you don’t like me back but I thought you should know why I’ve been acting like this.”

Instead of replying Andre literally flies across the couch to straddle Nate and kisses him harshly on the mouth. He’s about to pull away because Nate hasn't kissed him back but Nate grips his hips and pulls him closer. The angle is slightly awkward at first but Andre turns his head slightly and this is probably the best kiss of his life.

After spending months trying to get over his feelings, he never expected this to happen. It seems like a fever dream, something he never dared to hope for. “I really like you too. I’m sorry I avoided you but I was so scared of getting my heart broken.”

They walk onto the plane next morning with hickeys littering their necks, telling everyone what happened the day before. Someone wolf-whistles and Gabe comes over to congratulate them on getting over themselves. 

It’s probably the happiest Andre has been in a long, long time. Maybe since he got traded? He knows how lucky he is, to have fallen for someone who definitely likes him back.

* * *

Being in the bubble is difficult and Andre feels kind of guilty for thinking that. He’s here as one of the teams guaranteed to make it into round one of the playoffs but it’s definitely difficult to have to stay in the bubble without any interaction with the outside. But this definitely reminds him of junior hockey tournaments and how much fun staying with not only his team, but all the other teams is.

Another perk is everyone has their own room, so he doesn’t even need to sneak around roommates to spend time with Nate. Everyone else already thinks they’re absolutely sickening but who can blame them? They’re still in their honeymoon phase.

Andre probably spends half his time in Nate’s lap, whenever they’re eating or spending time with the team, Nate pulls him into his lap and wraps his arms around Andre’s waist. It makes him feel safe and loved so he never objects. Gabe tries to fine them but Nate always one ups him whenever Gabe is facetiming his family, in the end Gabe just lets them be.

Unfortunately, Nate still hasn’t made any indications he wants to fuck Andre and he’s about to lose his mind over it. There’s only so many times to can jerk off when your hot as fuck boyfriend is who you spend all your time with and Andre is pretty much always horny now. It all comes bubbling over when Nate fights in a match, he just looks so hot on the ice defending his teammates honour, Andre decides he must get dicked down afterwards.

After reaching the hotel Andre sneaks to Nate’s room whilst he’s showering using his extra keycard. He quickly shucks everything except for the underwear he specifically bought for cases like this and positions himself ass up face down on the bed. He hears the door open and when Nate sees Andre he groans loudly, “Fuck babe, are you trying to kill me here? What do you need sweetheart?” 

Andre arches his back even deeper and turns his head, “Need your dick in me, you looked so hot out there on the ice tonight,” Nate drops his towel and pulls Andre towards the edge of the bed by his hips. Lightly slapping his ass he goes “You do this for anyone? Or is it just me?”

Andre whines, “Just you, don’t need anyone else,” and Nate goes to rummage in his suitcase for the lube and condoms he brought. Andre quickly peels his underwear off. Nate presses a dry finger to his hole as he opens up the lube, “Your ass is so fucking perfect, just for me.”

After warming up the lube, Nate slowly pushes his finger into Andre, causing him to moan loudly. He quickly works in another and crooks them feeling for Andre’s prostate. Andre whines extra loudly and suddenly he can feel the blunt tip of Nate’s cock pressing at his hole. It’s rough and messy, exactly what Andre wants. Nate thrusts brutally at Andre’s prostate causing his dick to stand proud and red, steadily leaking precome onto the sheets. 

Nate slows down then, instead starting an incessant grind, pushing onto Andre’s prostate non-stop. It feels so good and Andre can’t help the slew of Swedish that’s suddenly coming out of his mouth. He’s pretty sure he’s mixed in some English and Nate’s name but honestly he doesn’t even know what he’s saying himself.

“I’m close, fuck, faster Nate, please,” moans Andre and Nate presses a finger to Andre’s rim where they’re joined together. That’s what finishes Andre and he throws his head back as he comes, his asshole tightening around Nate causing Nate to come too after a few more thrusts.

As they lie there together in the afterglow, Andre wraps his arms tightly around Nate, thankful that he can just be there, playing summer hockey and having the most amazing sex with his wonderful boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
